Recreating Memory
by Empress of IT2
Summary: Xander can't remember the night before, but Spike can. Fluff. Oneshot SpikeXander slash.


**Recreating Memory**

**By Empress**

This is dedicated to Rach as I promised her ages ago to write this but am the most unrealbile and forgetful person, sorry for it taking so long Babe, but here ya go, hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys it.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer Slash One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Spike, not Xander, nothing at all...depressing ain't it.

* * *

Xander's first thought as he resurfaced into the land of the living, was that he was never going to listen to anything that the Bleached Wonder, otherwise known as Spike said ever again.

Unfortunately for Xander he had had the exact same thought after every single one of his and Spike's now regular Friday Night moviethon thingy's and he hadn't changed his habits yet.

These night's had started when Spike had been forced upon him by Giles, just after the chip incident, which wasn't mentioned at said night's for obvious reasons. So when the two, long time antagonists were stuck together in a basement , it was discovered that there was only so long that they could share living space with each other before their sniping began to lose its venom and a friendship slowly formed between the two.

This however did not mean that the bickering between the two stopped, they had, for instance developed arguing about the remote into an art form. (Xander still maintained that Passion's was mushy nonsense and would not be tolerated in any space he was occupying, even if Spike insisted that it was an accurate portrayal of real life, or something along those lines.)

The feelings behind the bickering were what had changed. Mutual dislike transforming into a deep friendship, that most of the other Scoobies didn't seem to understand, except Giles who had not had the same reaction as the rest of the gang, to Spike and Xander's apparent closeness.

Then again, Xander had noticed a strange looking in Giles' eyes when he looked at them… as if he was remembering something, Xander had speculated. But he had dismissed this, as wishful thinking, as far as he knew Giles didn't know anyone like Spike. And whenever Xander felt brave enough to bring it up, Giles would mutter something that he could never quite catch and change the subject quickly. Although Xander would swear he had once said "Bloody annoying Chaos Mage" but whatever, Xander never bothered to push it further. If Giles really disapproved as much as everyone else seemed to, he didn't want to know. So he always just left it at that.

Xander struggled into a sitting position as he racked his brain's, trying to remember exactly what had occurred the previous evening. They had come in after patrol, he had gone to shower while Spike set up the DVD, this was something Xander usually liked to watch as it normally included a fair amount of swearing and yelling at the DVD player, as Spike tried to get it to do what he wanted. However last night's demon had exploded into a lot of purple coloured slime, that Xander, being the demon magnet that he was, had managed to end up covered in.

Alright then, so he remembered showering, that was a start. Now, what had happened after? He remembered leaving the bathroom after his shower and proceeding to his room, to get dressed, having dumped his previous set of clothes in the wash basket, as they had not fared well with the purple slime. They had been splattered with, but he was hoping to be able to wash that out as he was quite attached to that shirt.

As he'd passed his living room, it was to the sound of Spike cursing a blue streak at the DVD player, he remembered being amused that even after all this time Spike still couldn't get modern technology to do precisely what he wanted it to do.

This had never stopped being a source of amusement to Xander, who usually had no qualms with settling himself on the couch behind Spike and laughing his head off at the vampire's constant war with the technology, before finally giving in and helping to prevent Spike for breaking his DVD player.

Xander drew his legs up and rested his head against his knees and sighed softly, right so, the evening had progressed ordinarily enough at the start then. He had joined Spike on the couch after dressing. He remembered that for once Spike had conquered the DVD player alone and had settled down on the couch, looking very pleased with himself.

Right so what then…Nothing, Xander's mind drew a complete blank…He could not remember what movie they had watched, what time it had finished, or well anything… After settling down to start the movie he knew nothing of the night before.

This could not be good. With Sunnydale being the hellmouth and all, sudden loses of memory were never a good thing. Especially when said memory lose was not preceded by vast amounts of alcohol and Xander was as sure as he could be that he had not been drinking the night before.

"Finally 'wake again are ya Pet?"

Xander's head jerked up and what he saw standing just outside the doorway managed to clear his mind of all but one thought.

_Half Naked Spike!_

_Half Naked **Wet** Spike!_

_Half Naked Wet Spike Only in a **Towel!**_

Okay Xander instructed himself breathing, breathing good, non breathage not good. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him, breathing once again became a difficultly when Spike started to move towards him, only to stop and lean on the frame of Xander's bedroom door. The sensual grace that the Vampire possessed, which Xander had been noticing and appreciating much more recently and trying with all his might to ignore, was causing the breathing situation to become critical.

"Y' alright, Pet"

Spike's question brought Xander's breathing back on line, and air rushed back into his lungs, he blinked once at Spike as the question sank in.

_No he was not alright, he had no memory of the previous night, after sitting down with Spike to watch some movie! And to top it off Spike had too mu-little he meant little clothes on!_

"Pet?"

"Spike…"

Xander attempted to move to push the covers away, it was then another feature of the strange morning that he had somehow not noticed before became apparent.

"Spike…were are my clothes!"

Xander pulled the sheets back up to cover himself, as a blush descended over every visible piece of skin.

Spike chuckled at the lad's reaction to the realisation of his state of dress, or undress as the case was.

"Luv after your behaviour last night, y' got no right t' be blushing."

If it was possible Xander's blush became deeper and his eyes widened fixed, in a shocked mortification on the laughing Vampire's face.

"What…!"

Spike just smirked at the panic radiating from the boy; panic that he could see growing as he pushed off the door frame and prowled toward the sheet wrapped young man still stationary on the bed.

"What? Pet don't y' remember?"

Spike settled himself on the edge of Xander's bed, almost purring out his words, sending a shiver of arousal thought Xander.

"Remember What? Spike tell me what happened! What did I do!"

The desperation in Xander was growing, but underneath that Spike could smell the distinct scent of arousal pouring off the boy.

Spike's smirk grew, steadily as did Xander's blush until it got to the point where Spike felt it would be a little too cruel even for him to keep the suspense up any long, especially to the boy who was the first true friend he'd had for longer than he could remember.

Spike relented and settled himself more comfortably on the bed, moving further into Xander's space, which was definitely not helping certain things.

"Right W'at do y' remember 'bout last night?"

Xander took a deep breathe and recounted up to the point of sitting down on the couch to watch a movie with Spike. Spike nodded then continued.

"Well a' far as I could gather from wat Red was sayin' was that t' goo stuff, y' wen' and got yourself splattered with, was…Blood 'ell what did she say…"

Spike trailed off, and if Xander didn't know him as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed the wicked laughter simmering beneath the fake look of concentration on Spike's face.

"Red said something 'bout, loss of inhibitions an' Memory or at least I think she did, was kinda hard t' concentrate a' the time…"

"Why was it hard to concentrate?" Xander asked even though he was dreading the answer, but knew Spike was prepared to draw this torture if not knowing out as long as possible if Xander wasn't forthright about asking.

"Because Luv, I had this armful of beautiful Brunette who can do the most amazing things wit' his mouth, made it damn difficult t' focus on what Red was saying"

Purring. Spike was definitely purring, Xander sat mouth agape unable to tear his eyes from the man in front of him.

"Oh"

Xander's mind was aflame, his imagination running wild. Recently he had noticed the Blonde more and more and in ways he hadn't before, of course, it had always been easy to see how attractive Spike was but recently within Xander's mind the interest had developed into more than simple attraction towards the Vampire.

But lowing inhibitions, that must mean whatever happened, he'd wanted to do…so Spike didn't seem to think it was a bad thing that Xander liked him as well, as more than just a friend. And it was well known that Xander wasn't one to look a gift horse in mouth. When something he wanted fell into his lap, he wasn't going to hesitate…at least that's what he told himself.

Slowly eyes still connected Xander and Spike moved, decreasing the space between them. However no conscious thought was involved, so Xander felt a wave of shock course though him, when his lips met the cool mouth now covering his own.

This shock was very quickly over come as Xander, returned the kiss enthusiastically.

They finally broke apart but only when Xander discovered he did in fact still need to breathe, though he did admit to himself that kissing Spike was definitely more fun, than breathing.

Xander rested his head against Spike's neck and nuzzled it gently. Spike couldn't help but smile genuinely at the soft contented sounds his boy was making. All panic and worry had been wiped from Xander's scent to be replaced with happy contentment, still underlined with the intoxicating smell of the lad's arousal.

"Y' okay luv?"

Xander mumbled something unintelligible into Spike neck again, sending a shiver of want though the vampire. Spike grinned and rolled his boy backwards so Xander was sprawled on his bed with Spike on top of him.

"Spike!" Xander's exclamation only drew a smirk from the vampire as he slowly nipped his way down Xander's throat leaving tiny marks, until, Xander's eyes snapped open again.

"Spike, where'd the towel go!"

Spike only response was to laugh at the human trapped beneath him, and move in a way that made Xander realise he was glad for the loss of the towel.

Xander smiled as they began to recreate memories to replace the ones that he lost and start of what Xander was certain would be the beginning of a great many moments, where Xander knew, he would be very happy at the loss of that towel and the purple goo demon of the night before.

Spike grinned as he pounced on his mortal; finally, he had his nummy treat. Something good had come from Xander's demon magnet status, for once and he was definitely going to enjoy this. Spike smiled down at Xander for the first time he realised he was happy, and the delicious scent enticing him, just made everything, oh so much better.

"Ready? Luv" Spike purred as he looked down in to Xander's beaming face, wrapped in the scent of his first true friend, who was now so much more.

The End...For now...

* * *

There ya go, hope ya liked it, if you did please review and tell me...and btw if anyone reads this who is read Normality Returns, chapter 4 is coming...it will be up soon I promise, well that's it from me... 

Please Review ...Pretty Please!


End file.
